ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylor
Skylor Skylor is a major character and competitor in the Tournament of Elements from 2015. She appears at first in The Invitation and becomes a ninja later on, after the episode Versus. She has the element of amber, that copies the element that she is touching or touched, first seen in The Invitation and copied fire, and was revealed in Only One Can Remain, when the ninja were spying on her. She has a connection with Kai, and may be a new orange ninja, as seen in the Condrai Copter Attack and later episodes . Biography The Invitation Accepting her father's proposal to participate in the Tournament of Elements, Skylor aided in recruiting the other Elemental Masters. She was present at the pier when Clouse arrived on Chen's ferry to take them to the Island. During the voyage, Skylor kept to herself near the stern of the boat until Karlof demanded she hand over her cloak. Before she was able to respond, Kai intervened and before long the Master of Fire and the Master of Metal were engaged in a frenzied duel all over the ferry. After Clouse broke up the fight, Skylor helped Kai to his feet, copying his elemental power of fire in the process. Only One Can Remain Upon arriving on the Island, Skylor and the other Elemental Masters were lead into the main hall for the opening ceremony wherein Chen explained the rules of the Tournament. They were then shown to their rooms by Kabuki, and she soon discovered her's was adjacent to Kai's. He showed off his abilities, but when she refused to tell him what hers were, he lost control of the flame he had kindled in his hand and she laughed. While they were talking on their balconies, Chen announced the start the Tournament's first round wherein each fighter had to acquire a Jadeblade. Skylor and Kai quickly noticed a Jadeblade on the roof and immediately started racing for it. Kai was in the lead, but he accidentally threw Skylor off the balcony, forcing him to stop and help her. This allowed Skylor to throw herself to the Jadeblade, causing Kai to switch targets to Karlof. Later on, she came out of her room while the Ninja were gathering in Kai's room, forcing Kai to shove Jay off his balcony when Skylor turned. She saw Kai was feeling guilty for what had happened to Karlof, yet understood he did it to stay in the Tournament. She also said he was lucky to have his friends by his side and was left confused when he suddenly brushed her off and went back into his room, deciding to do the same which allowed the red Ninja to help Jay. In a secret passage, Jay found two holes in the wall to Skylor's room and finds her training, prompting Kai to look and find out her power. Lloyd attempted to get the two to stop, but not before they saw fire burst in Skylor's hand, causing them to assume she was a Fire Master like Kai. Versus When Kai found out he had to battle Ash in the day's match, Skylor, along with the Ninja and Garmadon, were shocked he had to participate. She didn't watch Griffin or Neuro's victories, but saw Kai's match with the others in the crowd. When Kai almost fell, Skylor seemed shocked, implying that she may be developing feelings for him. After he won, she cheered loudly for him. Ninja Roll Skylor was set to fight Jacob, Master of Sound. After a long fought battle, she won, and this time Kai cheered for her. Although she joined Chamille's team, she was the only other competitor to side with the Ninja in theJadeblades game from the beginning, continuously helping Kai stay on his skates. By the middle, though, she had begun to doubt them, but after Neuro proved them right, she was sold. After Lloyd won and Chamille was eliminated, she warned Kai that Chen would try anything to get rid of him, Jay, and Lloyd. Spy for a Spy She was seen at the buffet with seven other Masters and Garmadon when Chen decided to offer the Staff of Elements up for grabs. She then gave Kai the fortune revealing Cole had found Zane so he could still trust her; unbeknownst to her, Nya told the Ninja one of their allies was a spy for Chen, putting her at risk of exposure. She purposely accused Neuro of being the spy, revealing she absorbed his powers and nearly fought him. When Garmadon suggested everyone be checked for the Anacondrai tattoo, it soon came down to Skylor andShade. She tried to guilt-trip Kai by saying he doesn't trust her, but he states he does: luckily for her, Shadow ran off before she revealed her tattoo, causing everyone to assume he's the spy. To ward any remaining suspicion off her, she used her power of Form to hide her tattoo and showed her back to the Ninja, throwing them off and destroying the alliance. She later told Chen about Cole and Zane's escape, acknowledging him as her father, and joined him in their possible triumph to destroy the Ninja. True to her word, Skylor took over the family business and was serving there on New Year's Eve when Roninwas present. Appearance Skylor has short eyelashes and orange lipstick on her face, with red hair in a pony tail. She has an orange hood and suit, with black gloved hands. Her suit sports a Japanese symbol on the chest, with a light orange belt and a strap with more symbols on either side of her waist. On her Zukin hood, the Japanese symbol for "6" is emblazoned above the eyeholes. Trivia * Skylor inherited her powers from her mother. ** As a result, Skylor has the exact same abilities as Chen's Staff, except she cannot steal theElemental Masters's element, she copies it. * Like Zane, Skylor lacks a Tournament outfit. * Skylor is the first Ninja to be female in the series, the second being Nya. * It is unknown if Skylor unlocked her True Potential or not. * The Japanese symbol on her outfit is the Japanese symbol for "6," representing her role as the sixth "ninja." * While in the Tournament, she starts to take an interest in Kai. * She is the only Elemental Master (except for the Ninja) to appear in Season 5 ("Curse World - Part I"). * Skylor, like Chen and Garmadon, are the only Anacondrais who keep their minifigure heads, instead of gaining a snake head like the other Anacondrai Cultists.This may be because she, Garmadon, and Chen didn't have tatoos on their face. * She is the only Elemental Master without an Elemental Dragon. She may be able to if she hadn't lost her power when the spell was recited. * While in the Tournament, Skylor absorbed every power of all the Elemental Masters. However, she absorbed them, along with Zane's abilities of Ice, offscreen while she absorbed Kai and Jacob's onscreen. ** In addition, she only uses Kai's fire, Ash's smoke, and Chamille's form for the majority of the fourth season, implying these are her favorite powers to use. She has used Zane's ice, Shade's Shadow, and Gravis' gravity as well. * Neither her hood (from "The Invitation") or hair come with her set, the 70746 Condrai Copter Attack. * She was the only remaining female Elemental Master left by episode "Spellbound." Appearances * 70746 Condrai Copter Attack * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** "The Invitation" ** "Only One Can Remain" ** "Versus" ** "Ninja Roll" ** "Spy for a Spy" ** "Spellbound" ** "The Forgotten Element" ** "The Day of the Dragon" ** "The Greatest Fear of All" ** "The Corridor of Elders" ** "Curse World - Part I" * LEGO Ninjago: Tournament * Ninjago Rush * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin Category:Heroes